The disclosed subject matter relates to the field of preparing baked edible products, and more particularly but not exclusively to improving shelf life and quality of baked edible products.
Baked edible products are widely used throughout the world. While conventional baking business involves selling freshly baked edible products over the counter, a substantially large market exists for canned baked edible products.
In the canned baked edible product industry, one strives to improve the shelf life of the products, while trying to retain desired characteristics in the baked edible products. One of the known methods of preparing canned baked edible products involves baking the product within the can in which the product will be stored and sold. In such a method, dough is baked into a baked edible product in a container that is lined using a flexible sheet material. The baked edible product has an exposed upper surface, which is accessible to the upper lip of the container. The exposed upper surface of the baked edible product, is susceptible to contamination. After baking, the product is taken out of the oven and an upper portion of the sheet material is wrapped over the upper surface of the baked product. Subsequently, the product is cooled. In the prior art method, it has been observed that, contaminants, which may be floating in the air within the facility in which the product is being baked, may settle on the upper surface of the product, after the baked edible product is taken out of the oven and prior to sealing the container. Such contamination adversely affects the shelf life and quality of the baked edible product.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need to improve shelf life of canned baked edible products.